Ep. 41: The Demonic Lullaby!
is the forty-first episode of Choudenshi Bioman. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode still remains but it was changed from Demonic to Deadly making the title into "The Deadly Lullaby!". Synopsis In order to stop Gear's plot of causing mass hypnosis using a special ring device controlled by Meltzer, Hikaru travels into the dreams of a hypnotised girl to discover how to defeat them. Plot The episode begins where all the children came from school decide to get home early. Suddenly, two boys discovered a strange ring floating in air and transforms into a woman in a white dress and the ring was her headband as she sings a lullaby causing all the children to fall into a deep sleep as her song is made of hypnosis. The girl is soon revealed to be demon because of her demonic face. The girls continues to sing the lullaby on other kids are playing baseball even their mothers are trying to wake them up. When she attempts to put the girl into sleep, the ring was soon malfunctioned and it was Mettzler, Farrah and Farrah Cat are behind to put the kids to sleep with the use of the ring-like device to summon the girl who sings the lullaby. The little girl freaks out to see them as Mettzler gives chase. The little girl is soon met by Jun and Hikaru as they confronted the trio. Both Jun and Hikaru manage to take down the mechaclones until Mettzler hits them to protect the girl. He was soon intercepted by Red1 with a Bio Kick as he protects them along with Green2 and Blue3. The group are soon confronted by Bio Hunter Silva making Farrah, Farrah Cat and Mettzler escape. The little soon runs off as Red1 tells Jun and Hikaru to follow her while they deal against the Bio Hunter. Both girls soon found a girl in the white dress is singing the lullaby causing the little girl named Kaoru to lose consciousness as she falls and Jun catches her in time. Both girls noticed Kaoru to have nightmares while in a deep sleep. At Neo Empire Base, Doctor Man shows to the Big Three about the device which is controlled the ring by Mettzler much to Monster's surprise fantasizing about being married with Farrah. But instead he kisses Zyuoh causing Farrah to knock him off while Mason scolds them to do things somewhere else. Doctor Man finally remedied the white screw inside Mettlzer's body and he tells them that this dream making plan will make a large scale to the city much to the Big Three's salute. At the Bio Base, Jun and Hikaru finally takes the unconscious Kaoru to find out the root cause of their deep sleep as Jun informs Shirou, Shingo and Ryuta about her condition. Shingo notices both Jun and Hikaru are seen with a white ghost. Peebo also informs about the brainwaves of the child is inflicted with hypnosis. Hikaru decides to save the child from the bad dream by taking a risk and wants to be assisted by the group or Kaoru's family. Therefore, Doctor Man decides to set up the dream making machine from its neo-mechagigan Amazon Megas to make a larger scale of putting everyone to sleep and to have strange nightmares. As Hikaru volunteers to help the kid by letting her put to sleep, Peebo informs the Biomen about the cause. In both of their dreams, Kaoru was looking for her mother and was found by Hikaru. To her discovery, the girl in the white dress is singing lullaby while being controlled by Mettzler and she confronts both making Hikaru and Kaoru retreat. Later, Doctor Man launched Amazon Megas to make havoc in the city by summoning special rings that transform into a girl in a white dress. This alerts Peebo from their actions until Peebo tried to wake Hikaru from her sleep even Jun as well. As more chaos ensue because of the hypnosis, Doctor Man was pleased to their success. When Red1, Green2 and Blue3 discover the havoc, they are cornered by the girl in the white dress to sang the lullaby but in multitude. Red1 tells them to stay strong not to listen until they are confronted by Farrah knowing of their evil motives as the trio are soon getting hurt from its hypnosis. Back at the Bio Base, Peebo tries to wake Hikaru and stating that she got lost. Jun uses the machine electrocute Hikaru just to wake her up. It succeeds and Hikaru finally wakes up. Just as the trio is about to get hynopsis from the all five girls in the white dress, Jun manages to shoot an arrow on the ring device to explode much to Farrah's anger and Hikaru informs Red1 to destroy the device on their heads. Red1 thanked them for informing and they succeed of destroying the ring device making the girl disappear. Jun and Hikaru face Farrah for all the things they have done to put the children and all others into sleep. Hikaru also tells her that she has awakened because of her Bio Powers and both tells them to make them pay for what they have done. Both finally transforms into Yellow4 and Pink5 to regroup with the other Biomen. The group now fights the mechaclones especially the aerial attack between Yellow4 and Pink5. When Mettzler attacks the trio, both Yellow4 and Pink5 retaliate with a single kick followed by a combined zap ray at the. The Biomen defeats Mettzler with a Bio Kick followed by Bio Electron Charge. They are now confronted by the Amazon Megas operated by Farrah. As soon as Red1 summons the Bio Dragon and transport them to their Bio Jets to form the Bio Robo and confronts the mecha. Both mechas clash as Amazon Megas demonstrates by slashing woth its sword followed by using a Flamethrower. Bio Robo unleashes its Super Maser and they have a sword fight, but it manages to ensnare the robot. Bio Robo manage to break free by slashing its hair with Destructive and destroys it with Bio Particle Cut causing Farrah to get flee via emergency jet from the mecha's head. Bio Hunter Silva appears to watch both mecha clash, stating that Balzion is more superior than the Bio Robo before fleeing. After the incident, Kaoru and her parents finally meet the Bio Team. Shingo eventually knows that Ryuta wets his bed while asleep as Ryuta does not admit while the two chase. As Kaoru and her parents leave to say goodbye to the Bio Team, and they are seen walking while Shingo continues to chase Ryuta for committing his acts. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Kaoru: *Woman Image/Amazon Megas: *Mother: , , *Woman: *Kaoru's mother: *Kaoru's father: Notes *The girl in the white dress is the first one to sing a lullaby to put the children and later everyone else to sleep. This is soon followed by Lelai in the movie of Hikari Sentai Maskman where she sings the mermaid song to cause an earthquake. **This episode shares similar themes to Ohranger's 30 episode, Ep. 30: The Earth is Snoring. *In the Philippine English Dub, The Bio Robo's technique of Bio Electron Charge is mispelled as Bio Energy Charge before executing the Bio Particle Cut. This also happens in Episode 43 when they attempt to destroy Satan Megas for the second time using the Bio Particle Cut but was revived by Miki. *Kaoru's English Dubbed name is Michi. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 4 features episodes 32-41. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes